User talk:G.A.S.A
Hey, can you create a Status Template to Ronde? The status are HP, MP, Race, Level, Resistence and 3 Skills. Use any collor you want. Can you do it please? Jonathan Summoner (talk) 18:59, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, anyway! Used Google Translate right? Wrong Persona profiles. I noticed that the Persona 2 profiles you posted for Lucifer and Michael differ rather greatly from the ones actually in the game. Where are you getting these profiles from?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:47, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, seriously, those are from the Japanese version? Well, if they are legit, we should at least note them somehow. As for Michael's gender...I honestly don't know. Persona 2 has multiple Personas who have obviously female appearances who are otherwise male. Like, not even "uses a male pronoun somewhere" but is outright stated to be male. So yeah! Keep translating them, and if I see that the English version changed it, I'll make note of it.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:38, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Innocent Sin demons how'd you get the profile for Rumor, Zombie, Zodiac demons? you can't make a pact with them, and trying to contact them before defeating them doesn't add it. is there a way to get them in-game, or are you using data pulled directly from the eboot or something? Tathra (talk) 16:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :There's no way of getting their profiles by normal means. That's because in IS (both PS1 and PSP), the game is set to unlock the profiles only when you make a contract with the demon, which doesn't work with the Nazis, Maskists, Zombies and Bosses. That was fixed in EP but not in ISP. However, if you use a cheat code that enables you to analyze all demons, you can get their profiles. Sadly, it doesn't work for bosses (both stats and profiles). G.A.S.A (talk) 16:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) i always forget about using cheat codes because i almost never use them (take the fun out of it). thats a good cheat to use though! i'll have to look that one up once i finally get back to playing IS. Tathra (talk) 17:13, October 8, 2014 (UTC) i'm positive it listed, for example, Yasuo Inoe as "Human" Arcana when i analyzed him while fighting. my IS save is a ways from the next boss (saved at the end of Giga Macho), but i put in Hanya, Sugimoto, and Yasuo exactly as it was in the game and with weaknesses found through probing. and they're just ordinary persona users, so they wouldn't count as Meta (super humans). maybe its only like that in the US PSP version? i'll double check once i get to the next boss (or start over and rush through the first dungeon), but if it does list their arcana as human, they should be listed on the human race page. it may just be hanya, sugimoto, yasuo, and probably ixquic listed as human (all the lesser-ranked masked circle bosses). Tathra (talk) 20:40, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : Well, in this video, filmed by yours truly, Lady Scorpio's Arcana is an interrogation mark, which is the norm for all bosses as far as I know. G.A.S.A (talk) 21:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) you're right, even hanya is "?" Arcana. i guess it was just an assumption on my part, filling them in as human. Tathra (talk) 21:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Persona Demons Since some demons template from persona 1 are missing on the wiki I wanted to fix it. I thought it would be ugly have some page with old pics and some with new, this is why I started to update all of them. If you think it's usuless I'll stop. And sorry for the error with weak and vulnerable, but on the template I couldn't find vulnerable, only weak. In the game it's sign as weak, so I tought it doesn't change. Sorry for the bad english. Marvok1 (talk) 04:05, December 28, 2014 (UTC) : On the contrary, we already have data on all demons from Persona 1. I myself must have added at least a good portion of it over this last year. And sorry if I sounded rude, I just wanted to make my point. But all demon pages already use images from the PS version (except bosses, which can't be analyzed anyway) so there's no need to upload new ones. G.A.S.A (talk) 04:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::about the only thing that should still be needed from P1 is the ranks at which skills are learned for a few really high-level personas and ultimate personas, and maybe some data on bosses from the Snow Queen Quest. aside from that, we should already have everything from P1 already done. the demons, for sure, are all already done, every single one of them. Tathra (talk) 04:18, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I noticed that the DX values in the night order are wrong, at least compered with the ones on the psp version. Did they change them from the psx to the psp version? If you wish to have the stats of the psx version I'll reput the original values in the template that I changed. Let me know. Other than that, I understand, Last time I checked was a few months ago, and I assume that the situation wasn't changed, so sorry, my bad. I'll check if I can fill the informations that are missing in the personae page. Marvok1 (talk) 04:29, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::If they really were changed then we should note both. I'll check my savedata of the Japanese PS version and the PSP version to see if it really changed. G.A.S.A (talk) 04:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. In the meanwhile I put again the original ones. Marvok1 (talk) 04:57, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::if you're putting in the PS1 stats, then they changed, because they were all correct for the PSP version before you started changing them. if you're taking them from your psp, then they must've changed the stats for different regions. if you're taking the stats from a site, the site has incorrect stats. Tathra (talk) 05:07, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I took them from the US PSP Version of the game. A pic as evidence. Marvok1 (talk) 05:19, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::that picture shows Dx is 45, but you changed it to 35. i checked all of them, and they were all correct tin the US PSP version before you started changing them. Tathra (talk) 05:31, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::35 was the original value that I found when I changed the template, than I modified it to 45 since so it's mark in the version I own. You said that all the infos were corrected since you checked every single one of them, so I supposed that those were the values of the psx version of the game and I put them back waiting for the answer of G.A.S.A. Sorry if I can't make myself understood, but I'm not very skilled in writing in english. Marvok1 (talk) 05:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::you can say whatever you want, but the edit history tells the facts. the fact is, the template for Jahi displayed "|Dx= 45" and you changed it to 35, and deleted the entire "|Weak= Physical" line for that one, and deleted the weakness and reduced the Dx values for every single one of them. your edits no longer appear to be in good faith and appear to be intentionally disruptive. Tathra (talk) 05:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not in bad faith. To prove it I can show you the same pattern, al least of the first four demons since those cards I have, in the Yoma order. I'll show you only Gansha, but you can check the other 3 by your self since, if I understood correctly, you have the psp version of the game. Those are the values I have in game for Gansha, now please, check the values in the page here in the wiki. You'll see that the Dx value is different from the image. Marvok1 (talk) 05:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::you've already shown that you are not editing them to match what their profiles state, that you're putting incorrect information in the stat templates, by editing Jahi's stats to be what you have proven you know are incorrect. thats pretty much the definition of being disruptive. Tathra (talk) 06:10, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I didn't edited the Ganesha page, but the dx values it's wrong although I didn't touched it. So were the ones that I edited the first time I putted them up to 10 points but Hi no Enma, that was only five point off. When G.A.S.A. said me that he would have checked the values to see if they are different between the psx and psp version I said that in the meanwhile I would have put the original values back, that's all. Check also the dx values of Cupid, Tengu, Xiuthe and see that there are a difference of 10 points between the values on the wiki pages and the game, then check Jinn, only five, like Hi no Enma, I think thats it's a pattern that they applied to some orders if not all, but I can't check since I don't have the other cards. I really don't know what else to say to prove my good faith, if you still think that my intentions are distructive, I'll leave the wiki be since I don't want to cause problems to nobody. Marvok1 (talk) 06:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::you're right, those were all incorrect in the psp version, thank you for pointing them out. it looks like they probably did change a lot of them between the PS1 and PSP version, in addition to changing a lot of the boss races, so thank you for helping us notice that so we can get them all documented. but still, a lot of your edits since joining have been disruptive. just don't be disruptive in the future. as for the rest of the P1 stuff, i'll go through and check them all and finish updating them to whats in the PSP version, and then G.A.S.A can check them all against the PS1 version when he gets around do it. Tathra (talk) 06:43, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't think my edits were disruptive in any way since what I changed was correct. The only thing I'm not sure about is the weak\vulnerable matter, but in psp them are mark as weaknesses and not as vulnerabilities. Other then that I said what I did and why (I changed the pics since I though that some demons missed in the wiki and I wished to have only a format for the various demons\I added the - in some fields, such null\resists etc that were missing and changed the dx values), if the edits record sign multiple edits on the same page in row, this is because in that moment my internet line was busy and internet gone very slow, so sometimes the wiki din't take my changes to the page. That said, no problem, good work and farewell. Marvok1 (talk) 07:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ''White Book Skills'' I believe Red/Black/White skill are missing skills taught by Trainers at the Training Centers, as each King class demon guide for that respective game learns an attack of their element that hits foes eight times for 80 HP. This lists the regular and Trainer taught ones. The Storm King and the like skills are Fire/Wind/Thunder based on the game. As well as the Combo attacks for the three games. The dyne spells and the like weren't in the games till White, and only as combos from what I can tell. I do think you are right we should merge them, but we need some icon to pinpoint what few skills and combos are part of White and not the other two.--JupiterKnight (talk) 02:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes Out of curiosity, does Toro's "Yes" order have a species associated with it? Are there any other "debug races"? I noticed that Nyarlathotep didn't have a order.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : No, I even checked the Japanese version and his order is はい (hai, "yes" in Japanese). American version. Japanese version. Nyarlathotep has no Order nor stats, only skills. :I also found another debug demon: Shikijirou. A Shikijirō (敷次郎) is pale-faced Japanese ghost who haunts mines. Although he lacks both stats and skills. :There are also debug skills. I also found a few more after posting that on my Tumblr: Mapper (マッパー), Summon (召喚) and Crawling Chaos (這い寄る混沌). The last one is very interesting considering the fact there's scrapped data of Nyarly in the game. G.A.S.A (talk) 02:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) are you sure Hieroglyphein isn't Special Havoc/Physical? that's what its icon in the PSP version indicates it is. the Special Havoc skills pretty much all bypass defense or have other special qualities about them. i realize that it gets its own unique resistance classification, but for our categorization purposes it should probably still count as Havoc(Special). Tathra (talk) 01:26, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : I am positive. Special Physical is the closest thing P1 has to Almighty, since it hits everything for neutral damage. Even Personas/Demons who resist everything like the Fools take neutral damage from it. Hieroglyphein on the other hand inflicts a different type of damage. I don't know why they used the same icon, but I can assure you that they are of different types. G.A.S.A (talk) 01:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) character/game/stat templates in Userspace its actually fine to use them because its trivial to stop the category from being added - the gamebox/charbox module already has it where categories are only added if its on a regular page (so no Talk, User, Help, Module, Template, etc, pages), and for the legacy character/game templates, they just need ||category here}} added to them. i just now added that to the P5 one, and can add them to the others ones too if necessary. Tathra (talk) 21:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Ravana in Digital Devil Saga 2 As of right now, Ravana has no data sheet for Digital Devil Saga 2. I can confirm from memory that he resists physical like nobody's business. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 15:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Done. And indeed he does. Ravana only takes 5% damage from Physical and Gun. G.A.S.A (talk) 15:44, September 5, 2015 (UTC)